Pokemon Journey(Pokemon Fanfiction)
by Raevenia10152003
Summary: Diamond Mieder, a young girl who goes to her own Pokemon journey to complete her national Pokedex. Let us watch her as she meets people and Pokemon new and old. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon, otherwise it won't be as good as now. First time writing here, please forgive me.


Pokemon Journey (Pokemon Fanfiction)

Summary: Diamond Mieder, a young girl who goes to her own Pokemon journey to complete her national Pokedex. Let us watch her as she meets people and pokemon new and old.

Rated T, cause why not?

Warning: Pokemon Oc, a bit curse words, and please, no stealing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would have been more like Red.

 **/Prolouge/**

 _RINNGG RING RIINN-_ SMASH!

A girl with waist long silver hair sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She soon opened her eyes, showing bright, diamond eyes, and yawned. "Vee~" A small, shiny pokemon yawned. The girl smiled. "Good morning Silver." The girl greeted, and stood up, going to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. The Shiny Eevee just went downstairs.

 **-Time Skip-**

The girl went downstairs, dressed like a boy, with baggy clothing, her hair hidden in her hat, and a yellow dufflebag on her back. "Good Morning Dia, are you ready to go to Professor Sycamore's lab?" Her mother asked, smiling at her. Dia nodded, but then her stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment, her mother just giggled while her dad snorted. "Breakfast first, kid." Her dad said. Dia smiled and sat down to eat.

 **-Another Time Skip-**

Dia stood infront of the Professor's lab, **determination** in her eyes. She opened the door and head straight to the elevator, stopping at the second floor. Once the doors opened, she saw the professor, smiling at her proudly. "Hello Diamond, ready to choose your starter?" He asked, guiding her to his desk, where three pokeballs and a Black and diamond pokedex designed as a watch sat. She stood, thinking, then looked at the professor. "Can I have all of them?" She asked in a soft voice, the Professor smiled. "Of course Dia! I know you, that is why I had all of them already registered as your pokemon. They're all friends, so say hello to them." He said with a grin, making Diamond glare at him.( which looks like a pout, mind you.)

Sycamore went forward and let out the pokemons."This is Fennekin," He let out a fox like pokemon."Froakie," He let out a blue frog that croaked. "And Chespin." He let out the grass type." What will you call them?" He asked. Dia looked at them, thinking."Chiyoe," She pointed at Fennekin."Chi," She pointed at Froakie."And Mamoru." She pointed at Chespin."Fene/Frooaak/Ches!" They cheered, liking the names. She smiled."My name is Diamond, call me Dia." She introduced herself, already planning on Aura Bonding with them later on. She nodded in approval."Return." She returned them to their pokeballs."Japanese names, huh? Well then, here's your pokedex. I know you tend to get lost, so I installed maps of all regions here, it also allows you to call us anytime, anywhere, as well as transporting your pokemon to your ranch, and look! It also has time and an alarm clock function!" He snickered, knowing how much Dia hated alarm clocks."Hmm~ what else? Oh yes! Since you already know how to take care of many pokemons at a time, I also allowed you to take 12 pokemons with you! It took a while to get the league to agree with it, but I managed." He smiled at Dia's shocked look.

"I- Thank you, professor." She thanked him, filled with gratefulness."You're welcome, now, which region are you going first?" He asked. "Kanto." She said, now he was the one surprised."Kanto?! My, how far! Are you sure you're alright with traveling alone?" He asked. Dia nodded, filled with **determination** once more. Sycamore sighed."Alright, I'll get the professor there to meet you. He might send someone else to meet you in Vermillion though, he's an old man." He said, sighing again. Dia nodded, smirking."Professor, I plan on training for a month here first, I'll call you when I leave." She explained, holding her pokedex."Ah! I see, I already added my number on your pokedex. Now, why don't you go and train. I'll see you in a month." He said, shooing Dia out."Thanks again professor, I'll see you soon." Dia said, and left.

 **-Time Skip, again.-**

 **Dia's P.O.V**

I sat on a bench outside in the family ranch, and called out my new pokemon."Kin/Fro/Pin?" The called out, and looked around. I smiled at them."Hello Chiyoe, Chi, and Mamoru, this is my family's pokemon ranch. If you don't mind I'll just scan you." I explain, pointing my pokedex at Fennekin **."** **Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."** I nodded then pointed at Chi. **"** **Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack."** The pokedex said, and I then pointed it at Mamoru. **"** **Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."** It explained, I nodded once again.

"Alright, we're going to train for a month here in Kalos, then we're going to Kanto and gather information about the native pokemon there, and if you guys want, we can challenge the gyms there." I explained, seeing them nod determinately."How about you go meet the other pokemons here, I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you." I suggested, pointing at the other pokemons in the ranch. Sylph the Sylveon came over."Syl!" She greeted. "Fenne/Kie/Ches!" The Kalos starters greeted back, Sylph called them over, and they went, Chi with a bit of hesitance, talking to each other.

 **(Pokespeech here that is translated to human.)**

" **Hello, my name is Sylph, I am the caretaker of the ranch."Sylph introduced herself. "Well then Ms. Sylph, my name is Chiyoe, that's Mamoru, and that's Chi over there." Chiyoe introduced. "Welcome to the Ranch, I'll give you a tour, and introduce you to the others. Though it might take a while, so I'll introduce you to the nicer ones. Follow me." Sylph said, and headed over to a pond. Chiyoe, Mamoru and Chi followed, looking around in wonder.**

 **They stopped."Marcus! Come out and introduce yourself to the little ones!" Sylph shouted, the Kalos starters looking at the pond in wonder. The water started rippling and a giant pokemon came out. Chiyoe backed away a bit."Hello," He said in a deep, fatherly voice."I am Marcus, I watch over the ranch."H-hello sir, my name is Mamoru, this is Chi, and the fox is Chiyoe. Dia wanted us to get to know the ranch and meet the other pokemons." Mamoru was the one that introduced them. Chi nodded at Marcus, eyes wide in awe, along with Chiyoe."Ah, I see. Welcome to the Ranch then. It's good to have Diamond as their trainer. Now go along and meet the Eevees. One of them is a Shiny, and he would be happy to tell you all about Little Dia." Marcus said, pointing at a group of Eevees, two were an Espeon and an Umbreon."Okay then Mr. Marcus, we'll see you later." Mamoru said, waving at Marcus. Marcus laughed."Please, just call me Marcus." He said, waving back. Mamoru, Chi and Chiyoe nodded. Okay, See you Marcus!" They said. Marcus smiled and went back into the pond."Now, why don't we meet the Eevee family?" Sylph said, and guided them to the Eevees.**

" **Silver, Maeve, Orpheus! Meet Chi, Mamoru, and Chiyoe. Chi, Mamoru, Chiyoe, this is Silver, the Shiny Eevee Marcus told you about, this is my brother, Orpheus the Umbreon, and his mate, Maeve. These little Eevee's are their kids, Flare, the one with the red ribbon, Jolt, the biggest Eevee, Aqua, the one with the light blue ribbon, Grace, the one with the dark blue ribbon, and Leaf the one with the green ribbon. Kids, meet Chi, Mamoru and Chiyoe." Sylph introduced.**

"' **Sup newbies, names Silver. Fi'st Eevee Dia evah tripped on." Silver greeted, earning some snorts."Hello/Hey." The other Eevee's greeted. Mamoru shyly waved."H-hello, I'm Mamoru." He greeted. Chi looked at them."Chi." He nodded, Chiyoe smiled at them."I'm Chiyoe, pleasure to meet you all." She said. Maeve smiled at them. Silver went forward."Now, how 'bout I tell ya about Dia? See ya dudes."He said, saying the last part to the Eevee family."O-okay. T-thank you Mr. Silver." Mamoru thanked, following Silver, Chiyoe and Chi following closely.**

" **Now, Dia, believe it or not, is a selective mute. Only talking to her family, her pokemon, and Professor Sycamore. You didn't know about it, so she talked to you. Another thing about her is that she's Psychic, and also knows how to use Aura. Ya know about Aura, yeah? Good. She's not an Aura Guardian, just an Aura User. She said that you'll be training with her for a month, yeah? Now Dia, during training, is a slave driver, so you better know your limits. But since your new, she'll start out slow. Dia would ask you if you can continue on during training, so be honest."**

" **She also dresses like a boy, cause ya know, there are many perverts in the world. Now, when you go to Kanto, if you want, she'll challenge the Gyms there, and the Tournaments. She's also a Trouble magnet. So she'll be bringing a native pokemon with her. Because there is an evil organization in every Region. So she'll be bring that Blastoise over there, yes, that Blastoise, his names Michelangelo, or Mikey. I know, he looks like an idiot in that mask. We actually regret showing him Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Gah! Hey! What in the name of Arceu-STOP THAT!" That earned some laughs from the pokemons around, Including the Kalos Starters. Mikey stopped his cannons, laughing, and went on. Silver glared at the back of his head.**

" **That jerk. Anyways, Dia also hates the hospital, but she's okay in Pokemon Centers. She also gets lost in thought a lot of times, so we take advantage of that and trip her. So do that too. It's actually a tradition. Now, some of us pokemons are also going with her. Me, Cherry, Gold, and Blaze along with Mikey, Rei, and Allister. Gold is a Shiny Swablu, Cherry is a Cherrim, and Blaze is the Torchic with the black ribbon around his neck. That would turn into a scarf soon once he evolves. Rei and Allister are Ralts. They plan to evolve when we go to Hoenn."**

" **Dia also has older siblings. Pearl, who is 2 years older than her, Jay, the quiet, impassive bas- dude, who is 5 yrs older that Dia and then there's Maria, the Oldest, 18 yrs old, and the one who suggested this Ranch. She's an awesome dudette."**

" **So, during training, don't complain. Arathorn the Absol is going with you guys along with Jolt. They're also going to train too. During the Month, she'll form an Aura Bond with you three. Also, do you guys know what your names mean? No? Okay, just guess later on. Oh hey, there's Dia! Come on!" Silver said, pointing at Dia, pointedly avoiding the questions that were about to be thrown at him."Now why don't you go with her? Go, it's time to eat, anyways." Chiyoe and Mamoru pouted at him, Chi just going to Dia.**

 **(End of PokeSpeech)**

 **-Time skip-**

Dia stood infront of the boat that would bring her to Kanto's Vermillion City, waving goodbye to her family, before going aboard the boat, clutching the strap of her duffle bag, and sighed, closing her eyes. She then snapped her eyes open, orbs filled with determination.

This is where her Journey begins.

 **-Chapter 1: Kanto and Pallet Town-**


End file.
